


Close Enough

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia isn't sure when she and Kalinda became close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

Alicia isn't sure when she and Kalinda became so close, her face is currently buried in Kalinda's neck as she inhales the girl's perfume. She had come home to find that her children had let Kalinda in and, without thinking she had moved to embrace her. Kalinda's hands are roaming over her back and she is relaxing, slowly but surely. She knows if, or when, she looks up she will be rewarded with a smile and a kiss, a kiss she so longs for but isn't ready to accept yet. The two stand in the kitchen, where her children could find them at any point. Eventually she does look up and is rewarded with the tenderest kiss she's felt in years. Allowing Kalinda closer had felt like a mistake and yet, now she feels like it was all worth it. 

Kalinda releases her and suggests they move somewhere quieter and Alicia smiles as she leads Kalinda to the bedroom, pushing the door closed, ensuring it locks before turning to kiss Kalinda, backing the girl up until her legs hit the bed and she's forced to sit. Alicia settles over her and kisses her, desperately, aching to be closer.


End file.
